BubbleGum Dream
by V. Kirimi
Summary: 100 & 50 Themes Oneshots, Sentences 50 Memories and 100 Days spent with Sakura and her favorite boys. Sakura Centric Chp 4, ZakuSaku
1. 1 through 10 NaruSaku

_BubbleGum Dream_

V. Kirimi

-Sakura Centric-

100 Theme Challenges

&

50 One-shots

**Part 1**

**-**

**001: Savings box**

She fondly recalls the time she smashed open the piggybank she had been saving ever since she was 6. The money spilled like grain atop her hardwood floor, but it didn't really matter to her when she hurriedly grabbed the money needed and dashed out of her bedroom before keeping her composure. Sakura wouldn't admit it, but she was excited about her date with Naruto, even if it _was_ her turn to pay.

**002: Lip cream**

Naruto eagerly awaits Sakura, swinging his legs happily as he seatts himself atop the railing just above the water. He eyes her expectantly when her pink hair is seen bouncing behind her. Grinning, he waves his hands only to lose his balance, and he wails out in surprise. Sakura grabs him just in time, and he laughs while she scolds him for being so clumsy. Smirking, Naruto gloats that she was worried (Sakura hits him for his stupidity) and he leans in to rest his forehead against her. "Nehehehe!" The blonde brushes his lips against hers before pulling back in surprise. They taste sweet.

His grin widens and he finds that simply brushing his lips against hers won't suffice.

**003: Photograph**

Years pass, and still Sakura likes to look back at the original Team 7 group picture. In her younger years, she recalls her eyes drifting towards an ebony gaze, however, now she finds that the blue eyes are much more appealing.

**004: Plaster (Bandaid)**

Her lips are set in a grim line as she tugs the bandage a lot harder than should be. Naruto gasps and whines at her, pulling his arm and complaining that really, his injury is nothing more than a little cut, and all he needs is a bandaid.

"You're bleeding on my floor...", she mutters darkly with narrowed eyes.

**005: Oil, Sex/One's Nature Magic**

She finds him on her bed, in a suggestive pose that she finds a bit...disturbing. Annoyed from a long day's of work, she clenches her first tightly. "Naruto...", she chimes almost sweetly as the blonde squeaks and quickly covers himself with the blanket as well as the _stuff_ he had hoped to use. Perhaps now...wasn't really a good time to try and make a baby.

**006: Traveling abroad**

He had just passed the Konoha gate and Sakura finds herself looking pleadingly at the Godaime. Her sensei sighs and shakes her head.

"Just go, Sakura." Tsunade mumbles as her favorite Medic grins widely and runs after the blonde Jounin.

Perhaps a visit to the Sand Village would give them some time alone together.

**007: A group of shooting stars/falling stars**

Sakura finds herself laying on his stomach every night, watching the stars above them before she turns her head. Yellow obscures her vision, and she wonders for a moment if they were stars that fell from the heaven. Of course, it takes the woman a while to realize (and rub the sleepiness out of her eyes) that it is none other than Naruto's hair, and she laughs at this and only cuddles closer to the blonde who grumbles in his sleep about an enemy nin.

**008: Ball game**

Naruto is excited to see his green-eyed son toddle to him holding a baseball. Sakura stands just a few feet away from them, holding their youngest son in her arms as the older one grins and holds out the little play thing. The father waits for his son to give it to him, though an evil smirk crosses Shou-kun's (their son) features and he reels his hand back before flinging the ball. It bounces off Naruto's head which causes the ANBU to stumble and fall back, a delighted coo coming from Shou-kun's baby brother and an amused gasp from his mother causes the oldest Uzumaki sibling to flash a proud smile.

**009: King**

"I! Uzumaki, Naruto...King of RamenLand!"

He dreams of such silly thoughts, and Sakura cannot help but giggle as he announces his fame and glory to Konoha while standing atop a large boulder.

"And you! Haruno, Sakura..." She waits for her title, eyes shining with happiness.

"Are my Queen..." She smiles.

"And personal Ramen Waitress." Before Naruto can even laugh, the boulder beneath him crumbles and he falls butt first to the ground with his cherryblossom glaring angrily at him.

**010: Burn**

It didn't hurt the first time when Sasuke attacked him with a fire jutsu.

But the second time...it had damaged his pride, especially since Sakura-chan was watching and cheering him on.

That was alright though...Sakura had ended up healing him with her chakra, and Naruto only smirked at the seething Sasuke.

Naturally, in the end, both boys got burnt.

---

A/N: Fear my 100 challenge things.

oo

Anyways, next chapter is a one-shot dedicated to...well, whatever pairring I think of, or if someone suggests someone.  
XD;

Then, after the one shot, it'll be 11-20

Pretty much all my fics are like that.

D:

XD

Oh well!

Review Please! It makes me happy, and update faster. :3


	2. Puppetshow : Kankuro

_BubbleGum Dream_

V. Kirimi

-Sakura Centric-

100 Theme Challenges

50 One-shots

**One-Shot : Kankuro**

**-**

"Care for a puppet show, kunoichi?"

The sudden drawled out question startled the young medic-nin, who having been rummaging through files and files of patient documents, dropped the folders instantly. It scattered everywhere, and Sakura sighed letting loose a few too many words not suitable for children which surprised Kankuro himself. Who knew Konoha's innocent blossom was such a potty mouth

Kankuro watched with amusement as het let his eyes wander over the hunched form of the pink-haired woman. 'I'm undressing you with my eyes...', he cooed softly within thought, in an almost melodious rhythm.

"Kankuro-sensei? Do you feel alright?" It was at that precise moment and thought did Kankuro's all but loveable Genin team appear, their eyes shining bright with curiousity when they noticed their sensei's suddenly very red face.

The puppeteer stiffened when he saw Sakura look his way almost equally as childish and innocent as the tykes before him. Awkwardly, the older man patted the young girl's head -she having been the one to questioin him- who simply giggled beneath his touch. "H-Hai...Kirimi-chan, why don't you go and help Kakeru-kun and Shin-kun with that jutsu I taught you earlier..." He suggested, hoping the female genin would not question his authorities, she being the smarter than the two other males.

Her brows were brought together in confusion as the male genins mumbled helplessly under their breath. New jutsu? They hadn't learned one ever since their visit to the Konoha village...and that was nearly a week ago! Kankuro could feel Sakura's gaze upon him and he wondered what was taking so long for the kid's to _get a clue_ and _leave. _Honestly, it wasn't _that_ hard to understand that single Sensei wants to spend time with pretty single medic-nin with very attractive legs and a nice figure, right?

Kirimi seemed to catch his small prayer. "Well...alright, Kankuro-sensei..." She started out slowly, though gesturing for him to bend down to her level she quietly whispered in his ear, "I'll leave for an hour and a half, that'll give you plenty of time to find an empty room and lock yourselves in it. I read in a book somewhere that 90 percent of the time, romance blossoms in dark places." The female genin added slyly before running off and grabbing the others' hands; she had left a _very_ amused and confused medic-nin, and a scarlet faced sensei.

Seconds of uncomfortable silence passed and Sakura figured she'd had enough of it. Not only was the tension unbearable, but the Godaime's apprentice was unaware of Kirimi's words, thus making her extremely confused as to why there was tension in the first place.

"Aren't we a little too old for puppet shows?" She asked softly, though a hint of amusement was detected. 'Way to bring the conversation back,' her inner mused slightly.

Kankuro snorted.

"You're never too old for a puppet show", the older man remarked, crossing his arms like a child.

"Are too"

"Not."

Her brows rose up, as if suggesting that they were acting childish to begin with, and Kankuro's cheeks heated up once more. He grunted and shifted his weight, Sakura could only giggle at his dogged actions as she proceeded to fix the papers she had now picked up from the floor. Turning to place them upon the table beside her, a light tug from invisible hands had pulled the papers loose from her grip, causing them to fall once again, though surprisingly in a very neat pile. She squeaked in surprise. "Kankuro-san!" The medic-nin hissed, reaching down to grab the perfectly neat pile though it scooted away having been brushed by her finger tips. Glaring, she looked up to see the thin line of chakra that linked Kankuro's fingers and the pile together, he wiggled them slightly in an annoyingly irritating fashion. She resisted the urge to him punch him square on the face.

Oh, but temptation was a bitch.

Pulling her fist back, Sakura successfully lunged it forward with as much strength and speed as possible. Of course, her plan wasn't entirely full proof when her fist was stopped so suddenly and pulled forward, bringing her along with it. Sakura let out a gasp when she saw the puppeteer grinning coyly, wiggling his fingers to let her hand move in sync with his.

"Cheater!" Sakura whined, struggling to move, however Kankuro had pulled her closer to his chest. They stood awkwardly together, Kankuro's cheeks flushed as he looked away, finding the dark corners of the room quite interesting while Sakura believed his heartbeat had interrupted her thoughts and kept her from speaking all together.

She felt her bangs brush across her forehead and glanced up at him. He was breathing heavily and his eyes shifted from one object to another. He was nervous, that much she could tell.

Kankuro cleared his throat, quickly leaning down and pressing his lips softly against hers before pulling back and mumbling a long string of words.

For that millisecond of a kiss, something occured to Sakura as she tilted her head anxiously at him. She seemed to be blushing just as much as he was.

"Ne...Kankuro-san..."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Was that...the puppet show...?" She mumbled, almost seriously and staring at him dead-on.

Kankuro looked embarassed and rubbed the back of his head. "No..."

She blinked.

"The genins downstairs are putting on a puppet show..."

Another blink.

"I was wondering...if you would have liked to accompany me..."

Several seconds of silence had passed and Sakura blinked. Kankuro's ears turned red.

Then, she smiled.

"I'd love to." She exclaimed, grinning at him before pulling him down for a kiss that lasted much more longer in seconds.

"I leave you alone for exactly one hour and 32 minutes, and that's all you guys d-" Kankuro chose _that_ precise moment to deepen their kiss.

Leaving a _very_ flustered group of genin who quickly scampered out of the room. The two boys covering their noses in case of possible blood that managed to drip down, and the girl who squealed and gushed about how romantic (and perverted) Kankuro-sensei was.

**---**

First romantic one-shot.

o.o

And I have to admit, I'm used to writing SasuSaku or NejiSaku

XDDDDD

So I was like, "Kankurroo?! Uuugghhh"

XD; Oh well

Please review!

Yes.

I am IN THERE

DDD YOSH. Plush my two favorite guy characters. ;

Forever love, Kakeeerruu!!!!


	3. 11 through 20 KibaSaku

_BubbleGum Dream_

V. Kirimi

-Sakura Centric-

100 Theme Challenges

50 One-shots

**Part 2**

**-**

**011: Trouble maker**

The first time she sees him is when they were younger. He purposely puts glue in one of their classmates seats, only to laugh when the poor boy is stuck and rips a hole in his pants. She ignores him completely, greatly infatuated and in love with her Sasuke-kun, that was, until he trips her on pure accident. Sakura yells at him, saying that he would never get what he wants in life if he keeps acting like an immature little boy.

He laughs a few years later.

"You're wrong." She's confused, nestled comfortably in his arms when he breaks their silence. "I got everything I wanted."

**012: Vacuum cleaner**

She screams at him for tracking dirt into their apartment. Lamely, Kiba points to Akamaru who growls loudly at the accusation. Of course, Sakura doesn't buy it and gives him a vacuum cleaner, mop, and broom, just for him to clean up the _entire_ house. Kiba glares at Akamaru, "You brought the mud". He whispers angrily.

His dog just snorts and walks away.

**013: Kiss**

His kiss isn't as tender as Sasuke-kun's was, but Sakura feels the warmth and love through it.

Even if he does bite her lip.

But it's ok, she likes it better that way.

**014: Muscular training**

He lazily drawls out how he doesn't like his women buff. Just to spite him, Sakura explains that if she continues to undergo Godaime-sensei's training, she'd have _very_ muscular arms.

It takes just that for Kiba to pick his girlfriend up and rush to the Godaime's office, forcing Sakura to quit training and be a housewife for her entire life.

Both women hit him, quite hard.

**015: Young leaves mark**

Kiba is forever scarred when his 5 year old son comes home crying with a very large cat scratch on his arm. Sakura heals him quickly, but still Kiba is very upset. Luckily however, Akamaru had just fathered a litter of pups, and happily Kiba gives his son his very first nin dog. Much to Sakura's displeasure when she states that taking care of Kiba _and _Kegawa is enough work for her.

**016: Hypnosis**

The pink-haired medic-nin tells everyone that she was captivated by Kiba's charm. Naruto claims that Kiba learned hypnosis and put their poor Sakura-chan in a trance. After all, who wants to date someone who smells like dog everyday?

Poor Naruto is chased around Konoha by both man and beast for three days straight.

**017: The Duty of Siblings**

Hana is annoyed that she has to pretty much plan her brother's wedding. Even with Sakura's help, the older woman just can't help but feel wiped out by the end of the day. However, when she sees him beaming with so much excitement and joy, and Sakura walk in her gown with so much beauty, and everything looking so damned _perfect_; the older woman can't help but feel proud, and she tears slightly with happiness.

**018: Straight perm**

Kiba wonders every day how his girlfriend's hair is so straight, even when wet, they dry perfectly straight. He wonders this, everyday, when his fingers comb through soft pink locks. She giggles when she sees his perplexed face. Even she knows what he's thinking.

**019: Rest one's head on a person's lap**

For as long as Kiba can remember, Akamaru had always slept in his lap or atop his head as a puppy. But now that his ninja dog is almost twice as big as him, having Akamaru sleep on his lap is just too much, yet he still misses the warmth that used to rest there. However, now Sakura happily has claimed it, and not even Akamaru complains since he gets to have both of them rest against his side.

**020: Contract**

"Sign it." She holds the paper up in front of his face and Kiba's heart quickens.

"Divorce papers?" He chokes out.

She blinks and shakes her head before letting him actually read the contents.

"No, schedules. We're going to take care of this baby _together._" She corrects him, grinning widely when Kiba finally realizes what just happened.

"B-Baby?!"

**---**

A/N: Kiba x Sakura

XD Because, I was watching the Naruto Movie which came out yesterday for like...a one time special event.

And this girl kept yelling, "KIBA-KUN KIBA-KUN KIBA-KUN"

Omg...

It was annoying.

XDDDD


	4. Arms : Zaku

_BubbleGum Dream_

V. Kirimi

-Sakura Centric-

100 Theme Challenges

50 One-shots

**One-Shot : Zaku**

"Wench"

It was short, unbearably painful to hear, nonetheless intriguing. It only made the woman tighten the bandages around his arm to the point that his hiss echoed throughout the room. A smirk followed thin lips.

"Yes?"

"That _hurt." _Came the sound-nin's almost panicked response. The petal-haired medic-nin simply huffed and continued to tend to his arm.

It had been almost 7 years since Sasuke nearly tore Zaku's arm off. Luckily the boy had been rushed to the Hospital since the first Chuunin Exam…He, surprisingly, had been bed-ridden since then. It was unexplainable as to how he hadn't been able to heal, the stuff had questioned if it was simply because of his will to live. Bruising the sound-nin's ego damaged his faith in his own body.

"It was supposed to," the woman replied softly.

As for Sakura, having been moved so highly up the medical ladder, was quickly assigned to Zaku's case. Not that she agreed at first, the young woman finally decided to tend to him. Though, Sakura didn't mention any painless treatment.

"I stab you with a couple of kunais, you get your revenge by duck-butt tearing me apart. Now you're cutting off blood circulation?" It came out as a soft, whiny grumble. Sakura couldn't help but smile in return.

"For a sound-nin stuck in Leaf territory, you sure are mouthy." The blue-haired teen, free of armor and clad in nothing but a white gown, narrowed his eyes and childishly turned his head.

"Give me your arm."

Reluctantly Zaku did so, his head still turned as he feigned childish irritation. Ignoring such behavior, the woman gently massaged the damaged muscles best she could with chakra. Visibly she could see his shoulders relax just slightly. A soft inhale of breath caught her attention and Sakura mildly noted that her patient was asleep. It didn't take long for her own body to give out as she rested her against the blankets beside him.

Minutes passed and the sure breathing of the woman told Zaku that Sakura was indeed asleep. Opening a single eye, the man smiled and lay his head back against the pillow. Seconds later, Zaku weakly turned his hand to interlace his fingers as best he could with Sakura's own. That alone was an accomplishment in more ways then one.

--

..

I happen to like Zaku DD:

ZakuSaku was my first crack ;; xD


End file.
